Monica Rial
Monica Jean Rial (n. 5 de octubre, 1975) es una actriz de voz estadounidense, directora de doblaje y escritora de scripts que trabaja para Funimation Entertainment, ADV Films, Seraphim Digital, y OkraTron 5000. Ella es la encargada de hacer la voz de Miria en el doblaje estadounidense del anime de Claymore. Carrera Personal *Best Student Council (TV) : ADR Script (as Dorothy Garrett) *Birdy the Mighty Decode: The Cipher (OAV) : Script *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (TV) : Script *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (TV) : Script *Black Butler (TV) : Commentary (ep 21) *Burst Angel (TV) : Commentary (5 episodes) *Claymore (TV) : Directora de doblaje (eps 21-26) ** ** ** ** ** ** *D.N.Angel (TV) : ADR Script *Dance in the Vampire Bund (TV) : Script (10 episodes) *Fairy Tail (TV) : Script (eps 1-12, 15-18) *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) : Script *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) : Commentary (ep 23) *Gatchaman (TV) : ADR Script (ADV) *Ghost Stories (TV) : ADR Script *Heroic Age (TV) : ADR Director (eps 7-10), Script (eps 21-22, 25) *Jinki:Extend (TV) : ADR Script *Kaleido Star (TV) : ADR Script (as Dorothy Garrett) *Kaleido Star: New Wings Extra Stage (OAV) : ADR Script (as Dorothy Garrett) *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) : ADR Director (43 episodes), Script (15 episodes), Head Writer (Season 2) *Madlax (TV) : ADR Script, Sock Puppet Theater Actor *Michel (Korean TV) : ADR Script *Nabari (TV) : ADR Director, ADR Script (21 episodes) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) : Script (19 episodes) *(The) Sacred Blacksmith (TV) : Script *Soul Eater (TV) : Commentary (ep 44) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) : Insert Song Performance *Utawarerumono (TV) : ADR Script (as Dorothy Garrett) *Venus Versus Virus (TV) : ADR Script (as Dorothy Garrett) *(The) Wallflower (TV) : Script Formatting (eps 1-5) *Witchblade (TV) : Script (as Lisa Blanchard) *XXXHOLiC (TV) : ADR Director (eps 9-24) Actriz de voz *AD Police (TV) as Boomer in a Wedding Dress *Air (movie) as Misuzu Kamio *Air (TV) as Misuzu Kamio *Air Gear (TV) as Simca the Swallow *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku DASH! (OAV) as Chouko Izumishikibu *Angelic Layer (TV) as Child A (ep 1); Tamayo Kizaki *Appleseed: Ex Machina (movie) *Aquarian Age - Sign for Evolution (TV) as Yoriko Sannou *Aquarion (TV) as Otoha *Azumanga Daioh (TV) as Minamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa *B Gata H Kei - Yamada’s First Time (TV) as Mori *Baccano! (TV) as Chane Laforet *Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts (TV) as Riko (ep 7) *Bamboo Blade (TV) as Reimi Odajima *Basilisk (TV) as Okoi *BASToF Syndrome (Korean TV) as Girl B (ep 15); Head Deaconess (eps 16, 20-21) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) as Esumi; Maria (eps 23-24); Swimming Race Spectator (ep 9) *Best Student Council (TV) as Ayume Oume *Big Windup! (TV) as Ruri Mihashi *Birdy the Mighty Decode: The Cipher (OAV) *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (TV) as Christella Revi; Tasera *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (TV) as Christella Revi (eps 10, 13) *Black Blood Brothers (TV) as Kelly Wong *Black Butler (TV) as Mey-Rin *Black Butler II (TV) as Mey-Rin *Black Butler II: Ciel in Wonderland (OAV) as Mey-Rin *Black Butler: His Butler, Performer (OAV) as Mey-Rin *Black Cat (TV) as Kyoko Kirisaki *Blassreiter (TV) as Elea *Blue Drop (TV) as Hagino Senkoji *Blue Seed Beyond (OAV) as Momiji Fujimiya *Blue Seed Ver. 1.5 Premium (OAV) as Momiji Fujimiya *Burst Angel (TV) as Jo *Burst Angel: Infinity (OAV) as Jo *Case Closed (TV) as Amy; Automated Voice (ep 113); Elevator Girl (ep 18); Jessie (eps 34-35); Katie Banwell (ep 130); *Matthias (ep 10) *Case Closed The Movie: The Time Bombed Skyscraper as Amy *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (movie) as Amy Yeager *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (movie) as Amy Yeager *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (movie) as Amy *Case Closed: The Last Magician of the Century (movie) as Amy Yeager; Amy's Mother *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (movie) as Amy Yeager *Casshern Sins (TV) as Ringo *Chance! Pop Sessions (TV) as Child (ep 3); Girl (ep 2); Nozomi Kaibara *Chaos;HEAd (TV) as Shino Hazuki *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) as Felli Loss *Chrono Crusade (TV) as Florette "Fiore" Harvenheit *Claymore (TV) as Miria *Colorful (TV) as Amusement Park Cutie; Girlzilla; Goldfish Girl; Newscrowd; Skirt; Windswept Co-Ed *Coyote Ragtime Show (TV) as Chelsea Moore *Cyberteam in Akihabara (TV); Hatoko Daikanyama *D.Gray-man (TV); Boy B (ep 37); Female Villager (ep 28); Joanne (eps 25-26); Lero; Lulu Bell *D.N.Angel (TV) as Towa *Dance in the Vampire Bund (TV) as Mina Tepes *Darker than Black (TV) as Kanami Ishizaki *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (TV) as Kanami Ishizaki (ep 3) *Desert Punk (TV) as Wakame (ep 12) *Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy (OAV) (ADV dub) *Dirty Pair: Project Eden (movie) as Secretary (ADV dub) *Divergence Eve (TV) as Operator *Dragon Ball Movie 1: Curse of the Blood Rubies as Bulma (FUNimation Dub) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) as Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Movie 10: Broly - Second Coming as Coco *Dragonaut - The Resonance (TV) *E's Otherwise (TV) as Raphael *ef: a tale of melodies. (TV) as Chihiro Shindou *ef: a tale of memories (TV) as Chihiro Shindou *El Cazador de la Bruja (TV) as Lirio *Elfen Lied (TV); Kanae; Nurse (ep 4) *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (movie); Pen-Pen *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance (movie) as Pen Pen *Excel Saga (TV) as Hyatt *Fairy Tail (TV) as Mirajane *Full Metal Panic! (TV) as Goldberry (eps 21, 23); Kyouko Tokiwa; Nora Lemming (eps 21-22) *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (TV) as Kyoko Tokiwa; Shopkeeper's Wife (ep 11) *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (TV) as Hiromi Sasaki (ep 5); Kyoko Tokiwa *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) as Lyra; Mother (ep 35) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV); May Chang; Receptionist (ep 44) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (OAV) as Dante *Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OAV) as Dante *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Movie - Conqueror of Shamballa as Lyra *(The) Galaxy Railways (TV) as Tina (ep 22) *Gantz (TV) as Female Student; Mika Kanda *Gasaraki (TV) as Miharu *Generator Gawl (TV) as Energy Raider; Kay; Live Reporter; Natsume *Ghost Hound (TV) as Himeko Ogami; Nurse (ep 21); Security Robot (4 episodes) *Ghost Hunt (TV) as Madoka Mori (eps 18-19, 21) *Ghost Stories (TV) as Momoko Koigakubo *Gilgamesh (TV) as The Nurse (ep 20) *Glass Fleet (TV) as Marie (ep 11); Sylua Moe Silvernail *Godannar (TV) as Mira Ackerman; Pinpin *Golgo 13 (TV) as Eva (ep 15) *Gravion (TV) as Marinia *Gravion Zwei (TV) as Marinia *Grrl Power (OAV) as Ao; Girl Student *Gunslinger Girl (TV) as Angelica *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (OAV) as Angelica *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (TV) as Angelica *Hakugei: Legend of the Moby Dick (TV) as Lucey; The Singer *Heaven's Lost Property (TV); Daedalus (Dream Girl) *Heaven's Lost Property: Project Pink (OAV) as Daedalus (Dream Girl) *Hell Girl (TV) as Ryoko Takamura (ep 2); Yuria's Friend (ep 7) *Hello Kitty's Animation Theater (TV) as Hello Kitty *Hero Tales (TV) as Enki *Heroic Age (TV) as Mail; Tail *Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) as Belarus *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (movie) as Belarus *High School of the Dead (TV) as Shizuka Marikawa *Initial D (TV) as Sayuki (FUNimation Dub) *Initial D: Extra Stage (OAV) as Sayuki (FUNimation Dub) *Initial D: Third Stage (movie) as Sayuki *Innocent Venus (TV) as Maid (ep 7); Renée Vikro; Wataru *Jinki:Extend (TV) as Shizuka Tsuzaki *Kaze no Stigma (TV) as Misao Ogami (ep 5) *Kekko Kamen (OAV) as Mayumi Takahashi *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Number 20; Odin (Young) *Kiddy Grade (TV) as Lumiere *Kino's Journey (TV) as Su (ep 11) *Kodocha (TV) as Aya Sugita *Kurau: Phantom Memory (TV) as Kurau Amami *Legend of the Mystical Ninja (TV) as Nyanko; TV Reporter *Linebarrels of Iron (TV) as Miu Kojo *Maburaho (TV) as Shino Akai *Madlax (TV) as Lady Messenger (ep 14) *Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (TV) as Nurse; Sayaka Imamiya *Magikano (TV) as Michiru Mamiya *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru as Kazumi Asakura; Konoka Konoe; Satsuki Yotsuba *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu as Kazumi Asakura; Konoka Konoe; Satsuki Yotsuba *Martian Successor Nadesico (TV); "Mother" (ep 18); Child (ep 18); Mikako; Miss Kobayashi (ep 23) *Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture - Prince of Darkness as Magical Princess Natural Lychee Sprite; Mikako *Master of Martial Hearts (OAV) *Megazone 23 (OAV) as Eve Tokimatsuri *Megazone 23 Part II (OAV) as Eve Tokimatsuri *Megazone 23 Part III (OAV) as EVE *Mermaid Forest (TV) as Natsume *Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch (TV) as Nikora *Mezzo (TV) as Sakura *Misaki Chronicles (TV) as Misaki's Mother *Moeyo Ken (TV) as Sen Urasawa *Moonlight Mile (TV) as Maria (eps 6-8); Rachel (ep 6); Riyoko Ikeuchi *MoonPhase (TV) as Hazuki/Luna *Murder Princess (OAV) as Milano Entolasia / Alita Forland *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Aya Tozawa (ep 17); Boy (ep 10); Daughter (ep 14); Toyo (ep 18) *My Beautiful Girl Mari (Korean movie) *My Bride is a Mermaid (TV) as Maki *Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (TV) as Gullinbursti *Nabari (TV) as Shinrabansho/Fairy *Najica Blitz Tactics (TV) as Humaritt ZZZ "Lila" *Nanaka 6/17 (TV) as Nanaka Kirisato *Negima! (TV) as Kazumi Asakura; Konoka; Satsuki Yotsuba *Negima!? (TV) as Kazumi Asakura; Konoka Konoe; Satsuki Yotsuba; Young Konoka (ep 12) *Neo Ranga (TV) as Mei Omori *Neon Genesis Evangelion (TV) as Maya Ibuki (Director's Cut) *Nerima Daikon Brothers (TV) as Fortune Teller (ep 6); Madame Gokutsobushi (ep 6) *Noir (TV) as Kirika Yumura *Nuku Nuku (TV) as Hidariko & Migiko *Nurse Witch Komugi (OAV) as Magical Teacher Komachi (adult; ep 5); Posokichi *Nurse Witch Komugi (special) *One Piece (TV) as Child (FUNimation; ep 55); Delivery Bird (ep 45); Kappa; Karue (FUNimation); Kuina (FUNimation); *Mother (FUNimation; ep 55); Tashigi *One Piece: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventure in Alabasta (movie 8) as Carue; Child *Origin ~Spirits of the Past~ (movie) as Zerui *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Renge Houshakuji *Pani Poni Dash! (TV) as Sayaka "#6" Suzuki *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (TV) as Dragon; Girl Pig; Gluttonous Ghost; Kitten; Mermaid Princess; Sherry *Papuwa (TV) as Papuwa *Parasite Dolls (OAV) as Michaelson *Peacemaker (TV) as Saizo; Saya *Peach Girl (TV) as Megumi *Pretear (TV) as Tipi; Yayoi *Princess Jellyfish (TV) as Mayaya *Princess Nine (TV) as Izumi Himuro *Princess Resurrection (TV) as Sawawa *Princess Tutu (TV) as Raetsel (ep 20) *Puni Puni Poemy (OAV) as Shii Aasu *Ragnarok The Animation (TV) as Alice *RahXephon (TV) as Haruka Shitow *RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio (movie) as Haruka Shitow *Red Garden (TV) as Vanessa *Rideback (TV) *RIN - Daughters of Mnemosyne (TV) as Sayara Yamanobe *Romeo × Juliet (TV) *Rosario + Vampire (TV) as Yukari Sendō *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) as Yukari Sendō *Rumbling Hearts (TV) as Mayu Tamano *(The) Sacred Blacksmith (TV) as Lisa; Lisa Oakwood *Saint Seiya (TV) as Makoto (ADV Dub) *Saiyuki (TV) as Howei; Kouran; Poker Groupie 3 (ep 1); Rin Rei *Sakura Diaries (OAV) as Mieko Yotsuba (2005 dub) *Sakura Taisen: Ecole de Paris (OAV) as Coquelicot *Samurai 7 (TV) as Shino *Sands of Destruction (TV) as Linan (ep 1); Mutton (ep 5) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) as Anri's Mother (ep 4); Misao Shinohara *Sasami: Magical Girls Club Season 2 (TV) as Anri's Brother; Big Tree (ep 2); Housewife A (ep 7); Misao Shinohara *Save Me! Lollipop (TV) as San *School Rumble (TV) as Lara González; Yellow Ranger (ep 18) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) as Kozue Mihara; Lara González; Yellow Ranger (ep 20) *School Rumble: Extra Class (OAV) as Lara González *Sekirei (TV) as Miya Asama *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (TV) as Miya Asama *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Momoka Nishizawa *Shadow Skill (TV) as Feolina; Princess Lilbelt; Receptionist (ep 8) *Shattered Angels (TV) as Kaon *Shikabane Hime: Aka (TV) as Saki Amase *Shikabane Hime: Kuro (TV) as Saki Amase *Shin chan (TV) as Ai (FUNimation) *Shuffle! (TV) as Asa Shigure *Sister Princess (TV) as Sakuya *Solty Rei (TV) as Isabelle (Omake); Rita Revant (ep 6) *Sorcerer Hunters (OAV) as Marris (ep 2); Salad (ep 1) *Sorcerer on the Rocks (OAV) as Fizz Possessed; Gin Fizz *Soul Eater (TV) as Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Spectral Force (OAV) as Little Snow *Speed Grapher (TV) as Kagura Tennouzu *Spice and Wolf II (TV) as Merta *Spiral (TV) as Rio Takeuchi *Steel Angel Kurumi (TV) as Saki *Steel Angel Kurumi 2 (TV) as Saki Mk. II *Steel Angel Kurumi Encore (OAV) as Saki *Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry (TV) as Becky *Strike Witches (TV) as Chris (eps 4, 9) *Summer Wars (movie) as Yumi Jinnouchi *(The) Super Dimension Fortress Macross (TV) as Misa Hayase *Super Milk-chan (TV) as Tetsuko (Original Version) *(The) Super Milk-chan Show (TV) as Herself (Live-Action Footage); Tetsuko (Original Version) *Suzuka (TV) as Stray Cat (ep 5) *Tactics (TV) as Miyako Edogawa (ep 1); Muuchan *Tears to Tiara (TV) as Octavia *This Ugly Yet Beautiful World (TV) as Mayu Yoshida *Those Who Hunt Elves 2 (TV); Bruno (ep 4); The Turtle (ep 4) *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of Uruk (TV) as Coopa *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) as Coopa *A Tree of Palme (movie) as Mu *Trinity Blood (TV) as Vanessa Walsh *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom as Sakura *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (OAV) as Sakura *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Sakura; Salme (ep 16) *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder (OAV) as Sakura *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie (TV) as Rika Tokino *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 2: December Nocturne (TV) as Rika Tokino *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 3: Bride of Celestial Souls' Day (OAV) as Rika Tokino *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 4: Banquet of Time, Dreams, and Galaxies (OAV) as Rika Tokino *Ushio & Tora (OAV) as Girl on Street (ep 3); Kagari; Panicky Gal; School Girl (ep 2) *Utawarerumono (TV) as Yuzuha *(The) Wallflower (TV) as Ganguro Girl 1 (ep 2); Grocer's Wife (ep 8); Josephine (ep 6); Sexy Chic (ep 4); Stylist (ep 5) *Wandaba Style (TV) as Himawari Natsuwa *Welcome to the NHK (TV); Dancing Puddings (ep 1); Kazuko (Misaki's Aunt); Megumi Kobayashi; Mia (eps 15-16); Nanako Midorikawa *Witchblade (TV) as Maria *(The) World God Only Knows (TV) as Yuri (ep 7) *Xam'd: Lost Memories (ONA) as Haru Nishimura *XXXHOLiC (TV) as Girl 3 (ep 3); Spirit (ep 3); Voice (ep 12) *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Gamemaster *Yugo the Negotiator (TV) as Laila *Yumeria (TV) as Bar Lady; Mizuki Agatsuma Enlaces externos * * * Rial, Monica Rial, Monica